Connections
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: Kyu the Mimickyu always felt inferior and now... in just one day, her life suddenly changes after meeting another enigma


**This one-shot is the first one-shot I've created. I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless!**

 **000**

Being a Mimickyu was the worst.

No one really liked you for who you are. That was the case for Kyu, a loving Mimickyu.

She lived alone… in an abandoned supermarket in the Alola Region. She didn't have any friends, like anyone would take her.

She had a television set that she suddenly found in the garbage can one day so she decided to use it. It can't turn on so Kyu uses her imagination… that was the only thing she can do.

This Sunday was her average Sunday. Slumped on a dilapidated armchair staring at the empty screen of the television. Somehow, she felt satisfied with her living standards, not too flashy, not too simple. She was always in the middle.

She used to be easygoing and a busybody until… her eyes opened.

 **000**

She was walking around, minding her own business when she caught a glimpse of a television. It displayed a cute yellow Pokemon with beady eyes and red cheeks. It had a zigzag tail.

Kyu tilted her head in confusion. This was just an electric mouse. What was special about it? Kyu looked at herself. Her whole body was draped with a copy of the electric mouse but… she knew that she can't be the same.

"Get out of my way, ripoff!" she heard as she was pushed out of the way by a Glameow being walked by a socialite.

Kyu's face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh… sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The Glameow looked back at her then stuck out its tongue. "You're just a fake… you don't need to apologize… you're a nobody!"

Those words hit Kyu… really bad.

" _Was I really… a nobody?"_

Kyu's head became filled with multiple thoughts. She can never be seen in society again so… she ran away.

 **000**

That brings us to the start of the story. Kyu yawned then looked at the broken clock behind her. It was broken but Kyu didn't mind. It was stuck on 5:30. Kyu sighed then stood up from her chair.

"There's no use in hiding forever," Kyu muttered under her own breath.

She waddled out of her little room inside the supermarket into a dark hallway. To others, it was dark but to Kyu, it was very soothing. She felt relieved when she finds herself in darkness, the irony.

Kyu continued to waddle until she found the door, the exit of the supermarket. It had been three months since she began hiding in the supermarket. Now, it's time for her to show to the world that she's a-

Her thoughts were interrupted as a PokeBall hit her head.

 **000**

Kyu clutched her head as the effects of dizziness still overcame her. She found herself in an enclosed space with no doors, windows or anything.

"Perfect… I'm hidden again," she mumbled to herself. She was used to being alone but… she didn't wanted to be alone.

She then noticed a shadow near a corner of the room.

Her curiosity piqued. This was the first time she saw someone other than the ghosts that hung out at the supermarket.

She shook her head. Maybe, it's all a trap but… she can't be sure of that.

She took one step closer. The figure arched a brow at her. "Are you going to come nearer or are you just going to wallow in eternal depression?"

Kyu backed away a little. "S-stay back… I-I'm a strong gal… I can defeat you!" Kyu suddenly hit the fall sending her to the floor with a thud.

Her feet ached. She never went out much so she didn't have that much experience in walking for the last few months.

Her eyes watered as the figure stood up. She swallowed a lump in her throat as the figure took a step forward.

She closed her eyes. Was this the end of her? No… this couldn't be the end, she still had her aspirations… dreams… a bright future ahead of her and… she was ghost so she couldn't be killed by normal means.

When she opened her eyes, she found a sandcastle-like creature staring at her with beady eyes. There seems to be large hole in the middle of the sand.

"U-umm… who are you?" asked Kyu nervously.

"Salt of the world, you have spoken," exclaimed the creature. "My name is Shovel and as you can see, I'm a Sandygast." His face then stiffened. "I think that since we're room buddies, we should regale each other's stories so we can build our trust on each other."

Kyu gulped. "O-our past… my past… it's all a blank."

Shovel arched a brow. "Don't worry… I'll help you remember… one memory at a time… Kyu, wasn't it?"

How did this stranger know her name? She had never seen him before all of her life but… something about him soothed Kyu. His eyes radiated warmth… love… and tenderness. She smiled sheepishly then nodded.

"Excellent… but first things first… we have to find a way to escape," uttered Shovel sourly.

"Escape?" queried Kyu confused. "This facility seems to have no entrances or exits… the floor seems to be made of concrete, so are the walls… neither of us are strong enough to break through."

"Get confidence, Kyu," assured Shovel. "I lost… too much already and… I don't want to stress more just because of your whining."

Kyu sighed then turned away.

She then realized something strange. Shovel was missing something that all Sandygast had all in common. He didn't have a shovel sticking out of his sand. Kyu shook her head. She shouldn't worry too much about trivial matters.

She then turned back to Shovel. "Sooo… what's your plan?"

Shovel sweatdropped. "I haven't thought about that yet but… we have to at least try… I don't want to die knowing that I didn't do anything to stop my impending doom."

"But we're ghost types," pointed out Kyu confused.

"Ghost types die… too," muttered Shovel looking away. "It's just… some Pokemon or people are just too oblivious to know the differences." Shovel sighed. "Look… I'm not mad at you or anything… it's just, it's a really stressful day for me… I'm made of all the grudges of the dead so… I have personal experience with sappy backstories."

Kyu tapped his shoulder. "Shovel…" She then shook her head. Shovel was right. She needed to do her best or else…

" _You're just a nobody."_

" _You'll just die anyway."_

" _Ripoff!"_

" _Get away from me, you faker!"_

Kyu's eyes blurred in rage. She was mad… everyone underestimated her and… she underestimated herself. How… how was a stupid electric mouse better than her? How… stop talking… stop… stop saying bad things.

Kyu held her throbbing head in pain. Shovel turned back to her then gave her a "what's bugging you?" look.

"I… I… I can't take it anymore," exclaimed Kyu falling to the floor, tears beginning to stream down her body.

DRIP

She then looked up. She heard the sound of crying. She looked around the room until… her eyes focused on Shovel who was now crying.

"Shovel…" muttered Kyu concerned, wiping off the tears on her face.

Shovel's stubby hand touched his face. He retracted it to find tears on it. Why? Why was he crying? He… can't really be…

"Kyu…" he sighed wiping off the tears on his face.

Shovel then helped Kyu up. "Let's start trying."

Kyu nodded. She was determined for once… Shovel was really helping her.

 **000**

After an hour of attempting to break the wall with their moves, it left no scratch on the wall.

"Damn, the wall must be moveproof," grumbled Shovel.

Kyu nodded in agreement before yawning.

Shovel furrowed a brow. "It seems that you are tired… you must go to sleep."

"B-but I really want to help," pleaded Kyu.

"I'm concerned… you're currently fatigued so you must rest to regain your energy," explained Shovel concerned of Kyu's health.

Kyu sighed then reluctantly nodded. "Okay… I'll be going to sleep…"

Kyu then laid on the floor then tried to make herself comfortable. Closing her eyes, she thought of the future.

"Good night… Kyu" were the last words she heard before falling into a deep sleep.

 **000**

Kyu woke up in a cold sweat. She found herself in a meadow. Multiple Oricorio can be seen chatting with each other. Flowers covered the ground.

Kyu looked around desparately. There was no sign of Shovel. Did they escape? What happened?

Kyu stood up then wobbled towards a Pom-Pom styled Oricorio.

"Um… did you see any Sandygast?" Kyu asked politely.

The Oricorio politely shook its head.

Kyu sighed. She lost… Shovel. Tears flowed out of her eyes. That can't be right.

Surely, she couldn't have feeling for the sandcastle… right?

She sighed then darted to the nearby forest. She couldn't be bothered.

 **000**

Surprisingly, she found herself back outside the supermarket. She wiped off the sweat on her face. She wobbled towards the entrance then turned around.

The Pikipek were flying around chirping. Should she? Or shouldn't she?

A smile appeared on her face.

She shouldn't.

She then ran away from the supermarket.

She was going to find Shovel… no matter what.

 **000**

 **Welp, that ends my first one shot.**

 **Please review about your reactions… so that's that**


End file.
